the_beyondfandomcom-20200213-history
Lunari / Serena Lunagrit
"I'm gonna make booze...on the ''moon!"'' Pure of heart and dumb of ass, Lunari is known as a chaotic, if kind, entity by anyone who has had the opportunity to meet her, hear of her, or had the misfortune to imbibe her home-brewed moonshine. Playlist Appearance Lunari is a tall, thin woman, with long black hair and dark, red-brown eyes. A mischievous smirk usually toys at her lips, and she also has two black-rimmed, catlike ears protruding from her head, each of which have messy tufts of fur at their tips. She is typically found wearing her alchemist goggles, pulled up as a form of headband, and is fond of wearing long-sleeved shirts with her thick, durable gloves. Her hair has been tied into two very messy, long braids, bound with two large, shiny beads. Her voice is kind and airy, and has a noticeable country accent. Personality Chaos finds a humanoid form in Lunari. A kind and cheerful eccentric, she considers herself a good person, but due to her upbringing and environment, she does not feel as though she is particularly motivated for the cause of Good as an ideology. She has little respect for the law or people with power or authority, and was known through her life as a petty criminal. Most of her acts, of course, were harmless enough- she would rather sow mischief and discord than truly hurt anyone. However, attacks on institutions or structures that represent them are fair game. She wouldn't say, injure a city guard if she could help it, but destroying the barracks or various statues is more her style. Typically however, she keeps to public intoxication and general mischief- some of which is accidental, due to mishaps from her various alchemical experiments. As a long-time worshiper of Cayden Cailean, drinking with people is very important to her, as it helps foster a sense of community, joy, fun, and connection with other people. Despite her chaotic and occasionally criminal ways, she still maintains a certain degree of innocence and has an innate purity of heart. She has the greatest respect for inventors and scientists, brewers, frequent bar patrons, people who can hold their liquor, people who tell amazing stories, and people who fight for freedom or are otherwise disillusioned with society and authority. Aspirations She is quite forthcoming about the goals that drive her, which are to make her own moonshine recipe the most popular and prevalent form of booze in the Beyond, to one day create a distillery on the moon, and to achieve legendary adventurer status and one day take the test of the Starstone and become a god herself. Aim high, as they say. Backstory "Hey, be careful...k'?" Much of Lunari's early life was spent growing up on the streets as an orphan. Early street urchin life was hard and sad, and she tries not to think about those early days as much as possible. As far as she's concerned, her life began when she met a young, posh boy in training and ward of the clergy and warriors of Iomadae. And so, Ozbourne Hoarfrost became her best and closest friend from a very young age. They grew up together, and though he became a member of the city's enforcing military force, and subsequently had to arrest her around 18 times, they were still thick as thieves. While he grew up in the church, she found a home being informally raised primarily in a bar owned by a cleric of Cayden Cailean, where she learned how to brew alcohol and discovered her penchant for alchemy and invention, guided by other...kind, lawless individuals. She would occasionally joyfully convince her closest friend to ditch his rigorous training drills and run off on adventurers with her, or come to the bar she patroned with her found family. Aside from her issues with the city's forces and power structures, she lived a happy life, and was glad to have Ozbourne as a friend. The two remained close until their home city-state of Phonsai erupted into civil war, culminating with the city's destruction and the establishment of an evil, devil-run dictatorship, and Ozbourne's eventual death. While she may not have been present to witness the latter, she would have correctly assumed that her closest friend's good and just morals would have had him fighting to the end. And, judging by the city's complete domination and the radio silence she'd heard about him, he was already gone. She hasn't heard from him since. Lunari fled to the outskirts and the woods, where she lived for months afterwards, trying to flee and travel as far away as possible from the city that she'd lived in her entire life. One day, she closed her eyes, and when they next opened, she was sitting under a shaded tree in the Beyond, a short walk away from the City of the Lost. Notable Relationships Ozbourne Hoarfrost Her closest childhood friend, presumed to be dead. Recent Activity Category:Characters